sum dAyz In my crAzy lIf3
by laurali
Summary: This is my attempt at humor. It is only an attempt at it. Please R & R. sorry for the long tme to update. i tried uploading chapter 3 before I left on my trip but for some reason it didn't work and it didn't get up. Now it's here!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Laura Stewart ((a.k.a Vaughn & Sark lover))  
  
Disclaimer: Alias isn't mine so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: This is my attempt at humor. It is only an attempt.  
  
Feedback: I would adore you forever!  
  
[Everyone is sitting around the table at SD-6, including Sark]  
  
Sydney: I don't know weather or not KG-B operatives will be in Moscow. I mean in my last few missions they have been there.  
  
Slone: Well-  
  
[Sark interrupts & Sydney starts to twitch]: May I handle this Arvin?  
  
[Slone nods at him, grinds his teeth and says under his breath]: little *****  
  
[Sark ignores Slone's mumbling and Sydney starts to twitch again]: anyway it is my belief that KG-B will leave this one alone. You will be perfectly safe. [Looks lovingly at Sydney and she winces]  
  
Slone: that's your answer Sydney. All you need to do is get a few codes from the military base there. [Waves his fingers] Bye-bye now!  
  
[Sydney walks out of the room looking confused. Sark hands her a small note][Sydney opens it] ~Sydney, Meet me at the point Sark~ [Sydney scoffs and heads out to her old busted up car]  
  
[Up at the point. Sydney drives up, seeing Sark already there][Sydney gets out]  
  
Sydney: How did you get here so fast? The meeting only ended like.three minutes ago.  
  
[Sark only shrugged and walked up to Sydney][He handed her a small black box]  
  
Sydney: what's this? [Suddenly looking suspicious] What're you trying to do?  
  
Sark: Just open it [smiles almost insanely and kneels down on one knee]  
  
Sydney: [looks even more confused, opens the box and picks up the . engagement ring.a 25,000 dollar engagement ring that was inside.]  
  
[Sark, still on one knee]: Sydney will you marry me?  
  
[Sydney projectile pukes on Sark ((he is wearing his new Armani suit)) then to everyone's surprise]: yes Sark, I will marry you.  
  
Sark: [jumps up childishly] Whoo-hoo. [Whisks Sydney up in his arms, they jump into his convertible and drive off into the distance]  
  
Now there's an ending NONE of you expected. Ok, sorry please review. Flame if you want. Please remember this is only my ATTEMPT at humor and it's probably only funny to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you don't mind that I might take your idea anachronic. ((Sark and Syd *******!)) ((You'll have to read to find out what it is!)) Sorry for the long time update. I've had a bit of writer's block because I'm not used to writing humor. Anyway. On with the story and the one part ((You'll know it)) you will find out.  
  
Setting: In Sark's fancy car  
  
Sydney: [smiles, fingers the rock on her finger and leans over to kiss Sark]  
  
Sark: [Moves away so Sydney falls flat on her face.] Haha. You missed.  
  
Sydney: [slaps him and begins to be entranced in Sark's eyes]  
  
[Sydney and Sark, being too consumed by each other don't notice the strange blond haired, brown-eyed girl who was crouched in the back seat. She was clad all in black and had a fake toy knife in her hand. As Sark stopped the car and leaned over to unbuckle his seatbelt the girl took her chance. She wrapped her arms around Sark's neck, holding the knife threateningly out at Sydney, who was looking quite confused.]  
  
Strange Girl: Stay away little girl. Unless you want me reveal some scary information you don't want to hear.  
  
Sydney: [looking anything but intimidated] Go ahead. I don't give a crap.  
  
S.G.: ok, if you really want to know, you, Sark here and Will are all. siblings! [Dun, dun, dun!]  
  
Sydney: [gasp] it can't be! I'm in love with two of my brothers!  
  
Sark: And I worked for my own father!  
  
M.G.: I bet you really didn't want to know that. Now I have Sark all for myself. [Kisses Sark]  
  
Sydney: [passes out and wakes up again in a matter of minutes] Oh well. I'll just go talk to Vaughn and exchange loving glances with him even though I won't be able to touch him. [Shrugs and walks off]  
  
Sark: [looking shocked at the girl kissing him and recovers slightly][also looking quite proud of himself that he actually had his very own stalker] So you want to go anywhere?  
  
M.G.: Sure! By the way, my name is Laura.  
  
Sark: like my mom? Whoa, de ja vu. That's like really weird. Oh well. Come on let's get in my fancy, $1,000,000 car. [leads her to the car] 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, this is fun isn't it? Well maybe only for me. Oh well. I haft a do some stuff with S/V so that'll be super-fun. R&R! By the way, I'll give thank you's next chapter because I'm feeling really lazy. Thanks and love to ya'll. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Ramathon/Ramadon and winter solstice! I'm only going to be able to write bits at a time until the first of the year because tomorrow I'm going to drive to Colorado! Peace out!  
  
Setting: Vaughn's apartment. ((Bwahahahaha!)) Sydney: [walks up to his door and bursts right in] he-lo Michael my boy! I'm over Sark and now I'm after you!  
  
Vaughn: [In his boxers] ((drools)) SYDNEY! What the heck are you doing here! I-I ga!  
  
Sydney: Well I already told you why I'm here, dimwit. We are getting married! Come on. [Grabs his hand and pulls him out the door as he grabs his coat]  
  
Setting: Sark's car, whizzing on the highway. Laura: [runs her hand down the leather seats] dang, you have a really nice car.  
  
Sark: [clears his throat] So, do you want to do? You wan to go to a movie?  
  
Laura: Um, yeah sure. [Her attention still on how amazing his car is]  
  
Sark: ok cool. [Leans over and kisses her]  
  
Laura: [shocked at he kiss] hey do you want to get married instead? I think that would be more. um.exciting.  
  
Sark: O-k. [Shrugs] sure. [Does a fancy U-turn and heads to a tiny chapel down the road]  
  
Setting: The tiny little chapel on the side of the road Sark, Laura, Sydney and Vaughn: [walks into the same little chapel] what are you doing here?  
  
Sark: Let's just have a double wedding!  
  
[Will and Francie walk in arm in arm with Irina and Jack trailing behind them]  
  
Will: no let's make it a quadruple wedding!  
  
Irina: nope. It'll only be a triple wedding because my Jackie and I are just getting our vows renewed. ((If you do recall the previous episode were Irina asks that question and jack says yes. Dang I'm so smart1 Ok back to the story.))  
  
Sydney: [puking in the corner][wipes her mouth] ok, that was very disturbing. Oh well.  
  
[the tiny, midget-like minister stared up at the eight of them] um, you all wan to get married? This will take some figuring out. [sighs] I hate this job. I should have become a bag-boy. 


End file.
